User blog:Queenmirelurk/Flashpoints
I've been trying to compile a full list of all the dialogue flashpoints in the game and each of the options. I'm confident that I am closing in on having a complete list. This is what I have come up with so far. I'm housing this here. I also have a word doc on my computer where I've typed up all the actual things she says for each choice (ie - with Teersa, "I found it beautiful" -> "I can't say it was comfortable, but I can see the beauty of the ritual, even so.") I want to eventually figure out exactly what impact the choices that have consequences produce. If you know of any, please let me know! For example, Lansra changes later dialogue with you based on the choice you make in her flashpoint. Flashpoints that I know of as having consequences have been marked with an asterisk. Questions for readers: *I saw a playthough online where Jun talks to Aloy after she leaves All-Mother and apologizes for being rude to her during the Insult to Injury quest. Does anyone know if this is a result of the flashpoint choice of if he always says this? I don't remember seeing him in any of my playthroughs. *Are there any flashpoints that I am missing? *Should I also work on compiling the dialogue choices that are direct but not technically flashpoints (ie - return the cables to Petra yourself or let them do it, the blessing ceremony lantern choice, etc)? The flashpoints: Main Quest 1. Lessons of the Wild - Bast *''' * Confront: Aim for his head * Compassion: Drop your rock * Insight: Knock the rock from his hands 2. The Point of the Spear - Rost * Confront: Why the hold up? * Compassion: Is everything okay? * Insight: Good thing I know how to track! 3. Mother's Heart - Rost '''* * Confront: Then good riddance * Compassion: I understand * Insight: But I will find you 4. Mother's Heart - Teersa * Confront: I hated it * Compassion: I found it beautiful * Insight: It meant nothing 5. Mother's Heart - Bast * Confront: I'm going to win * Compassion: I pity you * Insight: You're afraid 6. The Proving - Vala * Confront: Hate it * Compassion: Not bad * Insight: Too soft 7. A Seeker at the Gates - Resh * Confront: Watch your tongue * Compassion: You dishonor the dead * Insight: You're a nobody 8. The City of the Sun - Erend * Confront: Stop feeling sorry for yourself * Compassion: I lost someone, too * Insight: It'll get easier 9. The City of the Sun - Olin *''' * Confront: Your life is forfeit * Compassion: Redeem yourself * Insight: This is complicated 10. Into the Borderlands - Avad * Confront: This isn't the time * Compassion: She thought of you * Insight: Is that what you're really asking? 11. Maker's End - Sylens * Confront: If you're so smart... * Compassion: You don't understand... * Insight: I see your point. 12. The Sun Shall Fall - Avad '''* * Confront: Like you "used" Ersa? * Compassion: I need to go my own way * Insight: I'm not a substitute 13. The Mountain that Fell - Sylens * Confront: You just don't get it! * Compassion: Stop acting like a machine * Insight: Not in the way you mean 14. The Heart of the Nora - Lansra *''' * Confront: You're not stopping me * Compassion: Let go of your fear, Lansra * Insight: Ignore them and enter the Hatch 15. The Looming Shadow - Helis * Confront: I hope this hurts * Compassion: None of this was meant to be * Insight: I don't have time for this '''Other Quests 1. The Forgotten - Brom * Confront: Get a hold of yourself! * Compassion: I know this is hard, but I can help * Insight: Come closer, so I won't have to shout 2. Insult to Injury - Jun * Confront: How about I put you in your place? * Compassion: An outcast helped you, remember? * Insight: Time to look in the mirror, Jun 3. Honor the Fallen - Jahamin * Confront: You're a coward * Compassion: Change has already happened * Insight: You have no authority here 4. Sun and Shadow - Elida * Confront: You can't do this * Compassion: You're not alone * Insight: There's more at stake than you two THE FROZEN WILDS 1. The Forge of Winter - Aratak * Confront: She was willing to fight * Compassion: You didn't let her down * Insight: Look at what she accomplished 2. The Forge of Winter - CYAN * Confront: You've got to tell them the truth * Compassion: Take it gently * Insight: Use your judgement 3. The Hunters Three - Tulemak, Urkai, and Tatai * Confront: What you've accomplished * Compassion: What you've endured * Insight: What you fight for 4. The Survivor - White Teeth Chieftain * Confront: She gave up everything for your rules * Compassion: She's endured more than most * Insight: By the rules of the ordeal, she survived 5. Frontier Justice - Inatut * Confront: You don't owe the werak anything * Compassion: Go where you feel you belong * Insight: Maybe you're in a good position Category:Blog posts